- Rencontre inattendu entre deux génies
by Dr Junkie House-10
Summary: Après avoir résolu l'affaire du meurtre de l'ambassadeur de Lettonie,Monk est pris d'un violent malaise;il crache du sang et se tord de douleurs.Le Capitaine Cage décide d'emmener Monk à un hôpital du New Jersey;Grégory House va s'occuper de son cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Adrien Monk,célèbre détective toqué,se trouvait à cet instant précis dans la ville de New York tout en essayant de résoudre l'affaire du meurtre de l'ambassadeur de Lettonie. Après mûr réflexion,il découvrit que le coupable se trouvait être un certain Steven Leight, dont la femme a été récemment retrouvé assassiné.Le capitaine Stottlemeyer, Sharona et le lieutenant Disher surent reconnaître immédiatement ce sourire fier que le détective arborait à chaque affaire résolu.**

**Dès lors,il intima au capitaine Walter Cage,ainsi qu'au présumé meurtrier à venir sur le champ dans le bar où se trouvait Monk. Steven Leight semblait très surpris de cette interpellation.**

_**Steven Leight**** : ** « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Personne ne m'as rien dit »._

_**Capt Walker Cage : **« Bienvenue au club ! » _**répliqua le capitaine Cage, qui également ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait et encore moins pourquoi sa présence était nécessaire.**

_**Lt Disher : ** « Mr Leight,est ce que vous avez déjà mis les pieds dans ce bar ? »_

_**Steven Leight : **« Peut être bien , je...je ne me rappelle pas... »_

_**Adrien Monk : **« Mais peut être que je peut vous rafraîchir la mémoire; vous êtes venu ici mercredi, quelques minutes ; après avoir tué votre femme. »_

_**Stephen Leight :** « Pff...hin hin...vous êtes cinglé ? »_

**Monk introduis la résolution d'une énigme toujours de manière élégante et journalière par cette fameuse phrase « Voilà ce qui s'est passé » .**

_**Adrien Monk : **«Voilà ce qui s'est passé ; vous avez emmené votre épouse à Central Park, vous avez cherché un endroit tranquille et quand vous avez été sur qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin; vous l'avez abattu . Puis, vous avez pris ses bijoux pour laisser croire que le mobile était le vol ; après ça , vous étiez quand même bien secoué … »_

_**Capt Stottlemeyer :**__ « Oui, c'est une constante chez les meurtriers de sang-froid . »_** intervint intelligemment le capitaine.**

_**Adrien Monk :** « Vous avez décidé de vous accorder un verre avant d'appeler la police .__Bien sûr vous n'aviez pas remarqué que l'ambassadeur de Lettonie se trouvait à quelques mètres de vous. Et pour cause , vous ne le connaissiez pas ; mais c'est là que vous que vos deux destin se sont croisés. La demoiselle du vestiaire, lui a donné votre manteau ; par erreur,d'après ce que j'ai vu , c'est une chose qui arrive souvent ici . Plus tard , quand elle vous a donné le manteau de l'ambassadeur, vous avez compris tout de suite ce qui c'était passé » ._

_**Capt Stottlemeyer :** « Vous deviez récupérer le manteau parce que les bijoux de votre femme étaient dans la poche » ._

_**Adrien Monk : **« On vous aurait facilement démasqué » ._

_**Lt Disher :** « Si on aurait trouvé le manteau ; on savait que c'était vous » ._

_**Adrien Monk : **« Vous avez trouvé la clef électronique de sa chambre d'hôtel , vous saviez où le trouvez, vous avez couru là bas . C'est à peine si vous avez remarqué , qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. C'était vous , oui, vous, espèce de répugnant personnage , vous me faîtes vomir … » _**Monk pointa son doigt vers un jeune homme de grande taille , svelte , blond aux cheveux frisé les autres furent interloqués et voulurent savoir de qui voulait il vraiment parler, ils se retournèrent donc et virent aussi ce jeune étonnamment surpris qui était habillé d'un costume de serveur. A cet instant, il venait inopinément de changer de sujet en croyant reconnaître cette personne qui urinait dans le métro souterrain et qui l'avait tellement dégoutté, que par inadvertance , il fit un pas en arrière de trop et se retrouva dans un autre train vers un autre lieu de perdition,selon lui.**

_**Serveur :** « Moi ? »_

_**Sharona :** « Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est qu'un pauvre serveur » . _**s'exclama t-elle**

_**Adrien Monk :** « Voyons Sharona, tu ne le reconnais pas ? ! C'est le type du métro ; celui qui urinait ; espèce d'urineur ! C'était vous ! Non,non,non,non,non ; n'essayez pas de nier ! »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Monk ! »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Nous vous avons vu … »._

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Monk ! » _**continua le capitaine.**

**Adrien Monk :**_ « Hein ? »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« On pourrait revenir au quadruple homicide, s'il vous plaît ? »_

**Adrien Monk :**_«__Oui ; il a suivi l'ambassadeur à son hôtel,l'ambassadeur a du découvrir les bijoux, Leight l'a abattu, a échangé les manteaux et laissé celui qui était mouillé. Vous ; où avez vous été élevé ? ! Comment pouvez vous vous supporter ? ! _

**Sharona : **_« Adrien ! »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« C'est répugnant,mon dieu ! Quand je pense que vous osez travailler dans l'hôtellerie … »_

**_Sharona : _**« Essaie de te maîtriser ! » **s'indigna farouchement Sharona.**

**Capt Walker Cage **_« La balistique est confirmé ; la femme a été tué avec la même arme ; Mr_

_Leight ; vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour quatre meurtre avec préméditation . » _

**Adrien Monk _: _**«_ Attendez ; Capitaine Cage, j'ai besoin de vous empruntez ces menottes ; __vous allez être écroué monsieur le pisseur... »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : « **_Monk ! » _**fit Stottlemeyer qui luttait avec le capitaine Cage et Sharona pour arracher les menottes des mains de Monk et également pour empêcher encore une attitude démesurée de sa part .**

**Sharona :** « Cet homme là a fais ses besoins dans le métro ; cet homme là a tué de sang-froid quatre personnes . A ton avis qui faut il arrêter ? »

**Adrien Monk : **_« Euh … le meurtrier » _**hésita longuement Monk,qui regardait des deux côtés pour déterminer lequel méritait réellement la prison. Mais cela va sans dire qu'au fond de lui et toujours dans cette idée borné et obsessionnellement compulsif qui lui est typique, il préférerait d'abord que le serveur soit écroué.**

**Juste après que cette affaire fut résolu, l'heure de vérité arriva ; Adrien devait se retrouver face à face avec le meurtrier de son épouse, Warrick Tennyson,hospitalisé et qui n'avait que quelque jours à vivre,mais de toute manière le capitaine Cage lui devait bien ça.**

**Il s'empressa donc avec ses partenaire d'aller à sa rencontre.**

**Capt Stottlemeyer **_: « Comment va t-il ? »_

**Infirmière : **_« Il est sous morphine ; donc il ne sent rien. »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer :**_ « C'est ...dommage . Vous pouvez nous...laisser un instant s'il vous plaît ?_

**L'infirmière sorta immédiatement de la chambre .**

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Merci »._

**Devant l'hésitation de Stottlemeyer et de Monk, qui celui-ci semblaît particulièrement **

**tendu ; elle prit la parole en première.**

**Sharona :**_ « Euh... Monsieur Tennyson ,nous...venons spécialement de San Francisco pour vous parler de Trudy Monk . Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? » _

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« L'attentat à la bombe... » _**articula Tennyson,au bord de l'agonie et paupières fermés.**

**Adrien Monk **_« C'est exact »._

**Leland et Sharona posèrent leurs regard sur le détective et ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer le regard haineux que montrait Adrien à l'encontre de Tennyson.**

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« Un homme …un homme m'a payé...deux cents milles en liquide...pour faire une bombe. Cinq kilos de plastique...détonateur au magnésium. »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Et...comment était amorcé la charge ? »_

**Warrick Tennyson :**_ «... portable . »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Qui a fait ça ? … Qui vous a engagé ? »_

**Warrick Tennyson :**_ « … j'en sais rien … je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois … dans ...un parking... souterrain . »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer :**_ « A quoi ressemblait il ?_

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« … C'était sombre … j'ai pas vu son visage ; mais j'ai vu ses mains ; il avait six doigts à la main droite … bizarre. »_

**Adrien Monk : **« _Vous pouvez … nous laissez seul une minute ? Je… je vous retrouve dehors .»_

**Les amis de Monk furent quelque peu sceptique à l'idée de le laisser avec lui . Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Se laisser gagner par la haine ; au point de vouloir le tuer ?**

**Le capitaine empoigna la main d'Adrien avec insistance à ce moment là.**

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Vous êtes sûr ? »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Oui … oui » ._

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Allons -y » ._

**Ils sortirent donc et le laissèrent avec lui . Monk se rapprocha du meurtrier de sa femme et s'arrêta près de la machine qui le maintenait encore en vie.**

**Warrick Tennyson :**_ « … Vous étiez son mari ? »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Non ; je suis son mari » ._

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« … Pardonnez moi » . _

**Adrien Monk : **_« Vous pardonner ? ... Regarder moi ; je vais coupé votre morphine » ._

**Monk appuya sur le bouton «off» de la pompe à morphine de Tennyson . Sur son visage émacié et pâle, s'affichait une terreur indescriptible ; seul sa voix, ses cris auraient pu exprimer l'angoisse qui commençait à l'étreindre à la vue du regard rempli de haine de son bourreau qui était prêt à le tuer pour venger la mort de son épouse. **

**Après avoir boutonné son Pardessus , Monk se décida à partir et laisser Tennyson à son sort,mais il s'arrêta ; il pensait surtout à Trudy tout en se demandant ce qu'elle penserai de lui aujourd'hui si elle était encore vivante ; surtout après ce qu'il vient de faire . Les larmes aux yeux , Adrien se ravisa de son geste; il décida d'épargner Tennyson en réactionnant sa pompe à morphine; dans l'unique but de ne pas décevoir Trudy et de ne pas ternir l'image qu'elle avait de lui avant de mourir.**

**Adrien Monk : **_« Remerciez … Trudy ; la femme que vous avez tué . C'est elle … qui appuie sur le bouton » ._

**Adrien et ses amis sortirent de l'hôtel ; il avait hâte de retourner à San Francisco ; excepté Sharona qui avait quelques regrets de ne pas pouvoir prolongez son séjour à New York.**

**Sharona : **_« C'est quand même dommage, on est dans la plus belle ville du monde et on peut même pas en profiter. Mais je te promets qu'on reviendra, je te le promets »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Oui,tu as raison ; quoique j'ai une meilleure idée. Et si on décidait de ne plus jamais voyager de notre vie » ._

**Walker Cage : **_« Hey, Monk ! »_

**Adrien se retourna et vit le capitaine Cage.**

**Walker Cage :**_ « Je … je tenais à vous remercier pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté »._

**Adrien Monk :**_ « C'est normal . Vous en avez fait autant pour moi aujourd'hui » ._

**Walker Cage : **_« Surtout,n'oubliez pas de retrouver l'ordure qui a fait ça »._

**Adrien Monk : **_« Aucun risque … (Kof) (Kof) (Kof) (Kof) »._

**Monk toussait violemment et de manière continu.**

**Walker Cage **_« Monk, ca va ? »_

**Adrien Monk:**_ « Je sais pas ...(Kof) (Kof) (Kof) … j'ai mal … Argh ! ….c'est horrible … ça m'oppresse... la poitrine !... j'ai … je (Kof)... »_

**Adrien eu rapidement la respiration saccadé, sifflante, rapide et ne cessait de tousser ; jusqu'au moment où il cracha du sang et tomba sur les genoux,toujours avec cette toux et cette difficulté de respirer.**

**Le capitaine Cage,Stottlemeyer,le lieutenant Disher et Sharona furent alerté par l'état plus qu'inquiétante de Monk qui continuait à se tordre de douleurs.**

**Walker Cage **_« Tenez bon Monk ! J 'appelle tout de suite une ambulance ! »_

**Sharona :**_ « Adrien ! Je t'en prie tiens bon ! »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Capitaine... »_

**Monk retomba sur le dos et semblait perdre conscience peu à peu.**

**Walker Cage **_« Allô ! J'aimerais une ambulance de toute urgence à l'hôtel de Comfort Inn Manhattan, VITE ! Capitaine il y a un hôpital dans le New Jersey on l'on pourrait transférer Monk,on en aura seulement pour dix minutes en hélicoptère »_

**Stottlemeyer **_« Très bien ! ...Tenez bon ,ne mourrez pas ,les secours arrivent...Monk ! » _**hurla le capitaine qui constata que le détective avait finalement perdu connaissance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro,House entamait une partie d'échec avec Wilson dans le bureau de celui-ci.**

**Bien sûr la seule raison qu'il l'avait poussé à « passer du temps avec quelqu'un » était avant tout pour ne pas s'occuper de ses consultations.C'était cette habitude de resquilleur,de fumiste narcissique,égocentrique et misanthrope qui agaçait au plus haut point Cuddy et surtout les autres médecins qui avaient du travail en plus à cause de ça. Wilson quand à lui était tout d'abord sceptique à l'idée que House vienne l'embêter autrement,que par ses intrusions furtives dans son bureau,ou bien alors par ses immiscions dans sa vie privée et par ailleurs celle des autres.**

**Malgré tout, Wilson avait finit par accepté de jouer avec ce « sale con »,puisqu'il avait si peu l'occasion de faire une pause.**

**D'ailleurs c'est une des habitudes de House de jouer mais également d'humilier Wilson en jouant aux échecs .**

**Le silence régnait ; sans doute la concentration. A travers ce silence de mort,les tic-tac de l'horloge étaient clairement audibles.L'exaspération de House se faisait sentir,à la vue de cet homme qui feignait d'avoir un air concentré et réfléchi,hors qui savait au fond de lui même qu'il était coincé;le résultat se serait encore soldé par une cuisante défaite pour Wilson et d'une victoire pour House.**

**House :**_ « Pff... bon alors tu joue ou tu végète ? »_

**Wilson: **_« Tu permet que je réfléchisse ? Les échecs c'est un sport cérébral ; c'est pas du ping-pong que je sache . » _

**House : **_« Non mais l'idée c'est d'être vif d'esprit, là t'es plutôt du genre mou du citron . » _

**Wilson : **_« Silence , jeune impatient...et hop ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » _**fit fièrement Wilson qui venait de jouer un coup,qui d'après lui,avait sûrement sauvé sa partie.**

**House : **_« J'en dis que tu devrais te mettre au ping-pong . » _**ajouta House qui sut contrer habilement et sans effort intelligente de sa part,le coup de « débutant » de Wilson.**

**Wilson : **_ « Non, non ,non,non,non ! Attends,attends,attends,on recommence ! Je voulais pas jouer ça ! »_

**House : **_« Mais t'es vraiment pathétique ... »_

**Wilson : **_« Mais c'est toi ! Tu ...tu... tu joue pas...tu...tu...tu...tu fais « salon de thé » ,tes bavardages me déconcentre voilà ! »_

**House: **_« Oh ! Mais excuse moi de mettre un peu d'ambiance. T'es tellement stresser à l'idée de perdre,que l'atmosphère est plus tendu qu'un Congrès de démocrates . »_

**Wilson : **_« Mais pas du tout... pff... euh … euh ... je vois pas pourquoi je serais nerveux . »_

**House :**_ « … Peut être parce que je gagne à chaque fois ; … Comme là , par exemple » _

**rétorqua House d'une manière cinglante avant d'enchaîner sur un dernier coup qui allait encore une fois permettre l'échec de Wilson .**

**Wilson : **_« J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est toi qui est doué … ou … ou moi qui suis nul . »_

**House : **_« Les deux , camarade . » _

**House était près à rejouer une autre parti,lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.**

**Wilson : **_« Entrez »_

**Cuddy : **_« Je savais que je vous trouverai ici . Vous avez raté sept consultations House ; vous avez une bonne raison ? »_

**House :**_ « Euh … oui, j'étais juste trop occupé à jouer les « Bobby Fischer » et à humilier Wilson , mais maintenant que vous êtes là ; ça ne fait que me ramener à mon état normal . » _**dit House avant d'ingurgiter une pilule de Vicodin .**

**House:**_ « Mais je suppose que vous avez tout refourguer à ce crétin de Dr Brenner . Ça veut dire que techniquement je suis tranquille et que je peut entamer une autre..._

**Cuddy : **_« Détrompez vous ! Je vous ai laissé une consultation avec une fillette de quinze ans rien que pour vous . Et d'ailleurs après ça vous avez un cas plus important à traiter . »_

**House : **_« Super ! Donnez moi d'abord l'autre cas sois disant plus intéressant , ensuite je pourrai peut être enfin retourner à ma partie d'échec . »_

**Cuddy : **_« Non , ce sont vos petits protégés qui ont le dossier; vous,vous vous occupez d'abord de la gamine . »_

**House : **_«Oh ! Maman steuplé … » _**geignit sarcastiquement House.**

**Cuddy :**_« Maintenant ! » _**ordonna vivement sa patronne.**

**House s'en alla donc diagnostiquer la « chose » qui lui empêchait de se la couler douce.**

**Il claudiqua avec sa canne jusqu'à la cabine où se trouvait sa patiente.**

**House entra et ferma la porte derrière lui ; une jeune fille aux cheveux roux,de taille**

**moyenne aux yeux verts,habillée d'une pairs de jeans et d'un petit haut à rayure blanche et noir était assise.**

**House:**_ « Comment ça va ? »_

**Patiente : **_« Pas mal . »_

**House : **_« Pas mal , comment ? Pas mal,du genre AÏE ! Docteur ça fait mal ! Ou alors , désolé de vous déranger pour si peu alors que jouez tranquillement aux échecs Docteur »_

**Patiente : **_« Bah... euh ... en fait... je sais pas ce que j'ai … depuis une semaine , je me sent fatigué , j'ai des vomissements , des douleurs abdominales et hum … une diarrhée _

_persistante . »_

**House :**_ « Vous faites quoi en dehors de l'école ? » _**dit House qui auscultait la patiente avec son stéthoscope.**

**Patiente : **_« Euh... du sport, shopping,je sors avec des amies enfin vous voyez le genre,c'est typique d'une ado de mon âge . J'ai d'ailleurs passé une audition et je suis sélectionnée . »_

**House :**_ « Super,vous m'envoyez ravi . »_

**Patiente : **_« Ah ! Je le sens grave , je suis sûr que je vais gagner . »_

**House : **_« Mais bien sûr que vous avez toute vos chances ; vous savez pas chanter,vous dansez sûrement comme une guenon épileptique,vous avez une plastique de nymphette pour vieux producteur cochon et toute une génération peut se reconnaître dans vos sept mots de vocabulaire. »_

**Patiente : **«_ Mais … vous dîtes ça parce que vous aimez pas le RnB »._

**House :**_ « Mais vous vous rendez compte qu'en vous exhibant dans ces programmes ridicules , c'est toute votre famille que vous allez couvrir de honte ? »_

**Patiente : **_« Euh... non … »_

**House : **_« Après tout c'est votre droit de jouer les futurs ex-Lady Gaga ; vos parents voudront sûrement vous taxer cinquante pour cent, mais est ce vous avez pensé aux risques ? »_

**La patiente sourcilla d'étonnement mêlée à une certaine appréhension.**

**House : **_« Des requins de toute sorte vont vous tomber dessus,vous mettre la pression,vous exploiter ,vous droguer peut être. »_

**Patiente :**_ « Oui … enfin j'en suis pas là »_

**House****: **_« Ah, mais il faut y penser ; et le meilleur de vous protéger c'est que ce soit,votre famille , qui vous prennent en charge . »_

**Patiente :**_ « Oui … ben enfin quoi qu'il arrive c'est évident que ma famille sera toujours là pour m'entourer . »_

**House : **_« Ça ne suffit pas . Il faut s'occuper sérieusement du développement de produit._

_A ce propos il y aurait des mesures à prendre avant que vous vous présentiez au casting ; vous faire refaire les seins , par exemple »_

**Patiente :**_ « Pardon ? »_

**House : **_« Ah bah oui … ce qui marche en ce moment,c'est l'écolière japonaise à gros seins ; alors déjà que vous êtes pas japonaise … »_

**Patiente : **_« Non mais vous plaisantez ? »_

**House : **_« Oui,oui,oui,oui, je sais, je sais ; c'est un gros budget , mais vous vous offrez ça pour Noël ; ça remplace le cadeau . »_

**Patiente :**_ « Mais on s'offre pas des implants mammaire à une ado , comme moi ; à une femme de l'âge de ma mère, encore ... pourquoi pas mais … »_

**House remarqua que la patiente essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler sa salive.**

**House : **_« Si vous avez du mal à avaler votre salive , c'est que vous êtes déshydraté . Mais vous avez préférer me racontez votre vie que de le dire, ça . »_

**Patiente : **_« Bah … je pensais que … »_

**House :**_ « Que c'était plus drôle de me faire jouer au devinettes que de me le dire avant ?_

_Un cas intéressant ; tu parles. Y a pas de quoi vous affolez en tout cas ; et surtout pas de quoi me déranger pour si peu . Vous avez juste choper une vilaine gastro- entérite , tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous hydrater et de bien vous laver les mains avant de manger , après avoir fait popo et de pas balader vos mains dans les endroits infectés de microbes . En tout cas pour votre audition , si vous passez à la télé, le public votera sans doute pour le meilleur d'entre vous ; ou le pire . Enfin peut importe , dans les deux cas c'est moi qui gagne . Ciao . » _**rajouta House en sortant avant d'aller rejoindre son équipe de professionnels du diagnostic .**

**House : **_« Alors ; qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon au menu ? » _**dit House qui se dirigeait vers la cafetière tout en se servant d'une tasse de ****café .**

**Taub : **_« Un homme de quarante cinq ans , qui nous viens de San Francisco . C'est un ancien détective et lieutenant de police, il s'appelle Adrien Monk . »_

**Numéro Treize : **_« Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans le New Jersey ? »_

**Taub : **_« D'abord il était sur une affaire de meurtre à New York . »_

**Numéro Treize : **_« T'as dit qu'il était plus détective … »_

**Taub : **_« Oui , mais il m'as dit qu'il travaillait en tant que consultant . »_

**House : **_« Consultant, c'est juste pour pas dire que maintenant c'est même plus le quart d'un flic . » _** intervint House avant de siroter son café .**

**Taub : **_« Pas du tout ; d'après ce que m'as dit son ancien patron le Capitaine euh … Leland Stottlemeyer, avant c'était un détective de renom et même encore aujourd'hui . Un vrai phénomène ; une sorte de … Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes . Quand la police est sur impasse il le contacte pour résoudre le problème qui se pose . »_

**House : **_« Ça c'est pas important . Qu'est ce qu'il a de si grave pour que Sherlock se fasse hospitaliser ? »_

**Taub : **_« Il a eu d'abord une violente toux,une sensation d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine,la respiration saccadé et pour finir il a craché du sang et enfin il a perdu connaissance . »_

**Foreman : **_« Les symptômes peuvent coller avec un Pneumothorax,cela conduit à une infection de la plèvre ; d'où la douleur thoracique , la sensation d'oppression et pour finir par une syncope . Ou bien une Angine de Poitrine . »_

**Chase :**_ « Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il s'est mis subitement à cracher du sang ; la dyspnée peut signifier une Embolie pulmonaire , une dilatation des bronches .Mais ce qui pourrait inclure une Hémoptysie c'est peut être une ; ou alors d'une maladie sous-jacente . »_

**Foreman : **_« Pas d'antécédent d'infections pulmonaire ou autres . »_

**Taub :**_ « Peut être de l'Emphysème . »_

**Foreman :**_ «Le test de tabacologie est négatif. »_

**Numéro Treize :**_ « Pourquoi pas des germes . »_

**House : **_« Faite une endoscopie pour voir si il n'y a pas obstruction des bronches,un scanner pulmonaire et un ECG pour vérifier si ça n'a pas atteint le cœur . »_

**Taub **_: « C'est à dire que c'est impossible de lui faire de Scanner ou d' IRM … il est claustrophobe . »_

**House : **_« Eh ben faites lui faire une Spirométrie pour anticiper une infection respiratoire ; on sait donc que le problème viens des poumons ; reste à savoir comment et pourquoi . Sinon essayer de fouiner du côté de sa vie privée . » _**ajouta House tout en écrivant les symptômes sur le tableau . Après un dernier coup de feutre , il empêcha Taub de franchir le seuil de la porte .**

**House : **_« Dites donc vous ; comment se fait il que vous êtes le seul à en savoir plus au sujet de ce patient inconnu de tous ? »_

**Taub : **_« Je vous ai dis tout ce que je savais à propos de lui ; je sais rien de plus . »_

**House : **_« C'est Cuddy qui vous à demandez de jouer les caniches ? »_

**Taub : **_« Elle a exigé de nous tous et surtout de vous,de traiter ce cas très sérieusement . »_

**House :**_ « Si elle pense qu'après ça il va faire sauter ses PV,elle se met le doigt dans l'œil . »_

**_Taub :_**_ « Cuddy pense et Wilson approuvera quand elle le lui dira , que ça vaudrait le coup pour vous de faire sa connaissance . Bien sûr je vous demande de le demander en mariage ; mais c'est juste que vous pourriez faire l'effort de parler à un patient qui .. je dirai.. a des points communs avec vous . »_

**House : **_« … fichez le camp . »_

**Taub s'en alla pour effectuer les examens demandés ; House quand à lui alla rejoindre Wilson à la cafétéria , non loin de vouloir uniquement lui soutirer comme d'habitude, une moitié de son sandwich et quelques frites , il voulu y aller surtout pour savoir ce que son meilleur ami et sa patronne avaient encore inventés pour essayer de****faire en sorte qu'il s'immisce dans une relation avec le « monde extérieur » . Bref, c'était une vaine et rocambolesque tentative. Malgré tout il y avait l'échiquier sur la table ; cette même partie qu'ils n'avaient pas terminés à cause de l'intrusion de Cuddy .**

**House : **_« Alors toi et Cuddy vous me faites une entourloupette pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ? Et en plus vous choisissez Taub comme intermédiaire ; ça prouve que vous savez plus quoi inventer . » _**mentionna House après avoir déplacé son fou pour créer une ouverture qui lui permettrai de tuer le cavalier de Wilson .**

**Wilson : **_« Si t'es aussi récalcitrant à ce sujet … ça te dirais pas d'avoir un chien chez toi ? »_

**House :**_ « Pour qu'on se raconte nos vies ? Pour qu'on parle « peinture » ? Tu sais à part me regarder toute la journée avec ses gros yeux de toxico de la croquette , je ne vois pas quel genre d'échange on pourrait bien avoir . »_

**Wilson :**_ « Il paraît que ça aide les gens à être plus sociable . »_

**House posa un regard désapprobateur à Wilson.**

**House :**_ « … Oh ! Désolé d'avoir du caractère ; excuse moi d'être intelligent. »_

**Wilson :**_ « On se calme ; d'abord t'es pas hyper intelligent,t'es juste plus vif d'esprit et avance par rapport à certaines personnes . »_

**House :**_ « Ah,bien ! Alors de mieux en mieux , je suis un crétin maintenant ? »_

**Wilson:**_ « Mais j'ai pas dit ça .Tu vois, c'est toi qui interprète tout . »_

**House :**_ « Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert » _**_continua House avant de déplacer sa tour ._**

**Wilson : **_« Ah bon ? Et là , je pense à quoi ? »_** dit Wilson après avoir bouger inutilement son cavalier.**

**House : **_« Tu pense ; pas assez ; Échec et Mat . » _**termina House avec une autre victoire écrasante de sa essayais de cacher sa contrariété d'être aussi nul à ce jeu à travers un visage neutre.**

**Wilson : **_« Bon , au moins j'aurai essayé . L'essentiel c'est de participer . »_

**House :**_ « Oké , tu participe et moi je gagne. Ça me va . »_


End file.
